


Blue Shell

by TheDamnRiddler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come play, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Fetish, Knotting, M/M, Mario Kart, Multi, Oral Sex, bros do homo things, it's totally cool and normal, s.s.broship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/pseuds/TheDamnRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, Scott, and Isaac mess around. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shell

"Scott, he's cheating again."

"Stiles--"

"Dude I am _not_ \--hitting you with a blue shell does not constitute cheating."

"Why do you keep aiming for _me_ though?"

"...it's really funny."

Also Scott tends to give him a _look_ whenever he hones in on his Princess Peach too much. They were still in middle school when Scott professed his undying love for the princess and, like bros do, Stiles made a solemn vow never to choose her character (whether they were playing together or not).

Isaac huffs next to him and Stiles can _feel_ the animosity coming off him. It's pretty awesome. 'Cause yeah, when it comes to saving the pack, the town, and sometimes the world (shut up, they could have saved the world, he doesn't know) the wolves go out to the frontline while Stiles sits in his Jeep going over the continuous internal debate over whether or not it'd be okay to rub one out while he waited.

Spoiler alert: it never is.

But! _But_ when it comes to anything of the virtual variety, from tracking down information to finding cheats in Sims, Stiles is the unmitigated king. He trumps the sad little wolves when they're unable to snarl and claw their way to Victory.

Yes with a capital V. Gaming is srs biznis.

Isaac and Scott wince at the same time as the road on screen slowly curls and rolls to the side, tipping their toons. Stiles watches them grimace out of the corner of his eye--the wolves are, for some reason, prone to motion sickness when watching screens and hadn't _that_ been a fun thing to find out during the last Iron Man in 3D. Stiles had never been so disgusted and he was pretty sure they had been permanently banned from the theater which didn't even matter because he was _covered in vomit_.

Also he hadn't been able to even _look_ at nachos for a month. It had been terrible for everyone. Mostly for him.

"You are kinda bad at this though," Scott says after the third time Isaac manages to crash into a wall.

"Seriously, when's the last time you played dude?" Stiles carefully has Yoshi plop a banana peel in front of Peach. He gets glared at. Worth it.

Isaac frowns and shrugs. "I've never played before."

Stiles snorts. "Yeah, right. Everyone's played some version of Mario Kart. It's, like, the intro to gaming."

"My dad never let me play games much."

"Oh," Stiles says.

"Oh," Scott echoes.

It's.

Suddenly.

So.

Awkward.

Because they don't mention the Bad that happened to the tall teen, okay? They just don't. And even bringing up the fact that Isaac ever had a father (and didn't just magically pop out of the ground with a giggle and a flower crown) is a bros-night-in foul.

Stiles shoots a desperate gape to his left, working his expression into something like: 'Please omigawd Scott, it's uncomfortable now, do something!'

And Scott, as wise as ever, says: "Your dad sucked."

Stiles levels him with a look Scott's grown familiar with. The 'wow, you're such a potato. I can't even right now' look.

But Isaac shrugs and grins and runs Luigi into another wall again. Honestly at this point, Stiles just thinks the guy hates Luigi and likes making him suffer even if it means he never actually gets to see the finish line.

Crisis averted (and day saved again) by Scott, Stiles can't help but give the guy a friendly (hard) nudge. It's like a thank you. It's not weird to say thank you to your bros with bruises.

Scott doesn't even wince, just shoves Stiles back. Stiles digs his elbow into Scott's side. Scott, no longer smiling, glances at him and jostles their shoulders together.

And it's on.

Stiles full on pushes the Alpha. Scott, not to be outdone, rams his shoulder into the other boy hard enough that Stiles' whole upper body almost crumples onto Isaac's lap.

"Um," Isaac says.

"Ow!" Stiles holds his shoulder like it might fall off if he doesn't keep pressure. "Dude! Human here! I'm gonna have a bruise!"

Scott looks mildly apologetic. He also takes the time to cross the finish line while Stiles is rolling up the sleeve of his shirt to inspect the 'damaged goods'.

"I think you ruptured my _spleen_."

"I was nowhere near your--do you even know where your spleen _is_?"

Stiles pauses. Opens his mouth. Shuts it.

"In...your chest?" Isaac guesses.

He and Stiles share a don't-really-care-just-need-to-upset-Scott look.

Scott frowns. "Do you even know what your spleen does?"

"Ruptures when hit in the arm?" Stiles says smartly.

Isaac snorts as their Alpha rolls his eyes. Then he looks down to where Stiles in kinda still leaning against his lap. He doesn't know what to do about that. The other boy isn't exactly light, but...he's warm and it feels okay, so he's not saying anything.

Stiles sticks his tongue out in a true show of maturity and tosses his controller at the coffee table. "You've damaged my gaming arm, I have a disadvantage. So your win doesn't count."

"Wait, what--"

"So," Stiles continues. "That means that I officially won every race and now I retire undefeated."

Scott squints. "You can't--you aren't undefeat--"

"I have retired undefeated, Scotty," Stiles says pointedly. "If you want, I'll allow you to carry me on your shoulders and chant my name."

Scott rolls his eyes again. "Your gaming arm is your jerking off arm--"

"And it's totally cool that you know that," Stiles quips.

"And if I had hurt that arm, you'd be bitching more. So you're fine, my win counts, and that means you retired after being defeated."

"I need new friends," Isaac mutters.

Stiles throws his arms behind his head and burrows until he's pillowed against Isaac's stomach with his feet tossed up onto Scott's lap. "Dude, it's cool. All guys know their best bros' jerking arm."

"...I don't think that's true." Isaac says.

"It is, trust me," Stiles flings a hand toward Scott who's staring at the dirty socks in his lap as he sniffs minutely. "For instance, I know Scotty here is a switcher. Likes to change it up a bit."

"I don't think I wanna know how you know," Isaac scrunches up his nose.

"Maybe it's not normal to know that," Scott admits, tugging off Stiles' socks and flinging them.

Stiles huffs. "Dude, don't be ridiculous. Totally normal. Don't even with me."

And then Isaac can't help but ask, "Okay, how do you know, uh, which arm...?"

Scott and Stiles share a look and then stare at the other boy. Their faces are growing redder by the second.

"Uh."

"Um."

Isaac squints at them. "Have...you two...?"

" _Uhhh_."

" _Ummm_."

"Yeah, see _that's_ not normal for bros."

Scott shrugs and looks away while scratching the back of his head. "It was only a few times!"

"Or more," Stiles frowns like he's actually trying to remember a number.

"I think you're supposed to say 'it was only once and we were drunk'." Isaac grins.

Stiles clears his throat and wiggles, "Like I said: it's totally normal--"

"Yeah, I don't think it's that normal anymore," Scott says with a frown.

"We don't have to talk about it. _Ever_. If you don't want to," Isaac shifts and wishes Stiles would move out of his lap.

The three boys don't look at each other for a couple minutes. This was awkward and not cool. And maybe turning a little gay from the tent Stiles was sporting that they were all refusing to acknowledge.

"Okay," Stiles suddenly says. "Okay, this is a no judgment zone, alright? My living room: officially judgment free."

Scott side-eyes him something fierce. "Please don't say what I think you--"

"I think we should maybe jerk off together."

"Yup, that, that's what I didn't want you to say."

"Scott! _No judging_."

Isaac chews his lip. "It's really hard--"

Stiles waggles his eyebrows.

"--not to judge," Isaac continues quickly. "when you say something like that."

"Okay, look, I'm just gonna put it out there--"

"Please keep your pants on."

"Not my--! Jesus, not my _dick_ , Scott, get your mind out of the gutter!"

Scott gives him a fantastic bitch-face, "You're the one talking about having sex with each other!"

"First of all, I was talking about jerking off, not sex. Second of all...it's not like you and I haven't done this before."

"I thought we weren't talking about that?" Isaac squirms. "Wasn't that the agreement?"

"We had an agreement?"

"It was unspoken."

"We had an unspoken agreement to never talk about--"

" _You're breaking the agreement_!"

Isaac and Stiles stare at each other with disapproving eyebrows. Scott shrugs. Then glances down at Stiles' feet in his lap and chews his lip for a moment.

"It could be okay."

" _What_?" Isaac says.

"That's my boy!" Stiles crows.

Scott winces and glances up with a small grin. "Well, it's just us, right? Not like anyone would know."

"I'd know," Isaac says. "And I'd never be able to not know."

Stiles and Scott are holding each other's stare for a few moments before Scott settles his gaze back onto the feet perched his lap. Stiles slowly starts roving his heels in tight circles.

"Uh..." Isaac looks like he wants to bolt.

Stiles bites his lower lip and glances up at him. "It's not weird. Well, not as weird as _werewolves_."

And yeah, he has a point. Isaac shrugs and looks away. He needs a moment. It's not as though the thought is unappealing. The twitching of his dick tells him he'd probably be into it. It's just. He's never had a 'bro'. He'd been a loner throughout most of his childhood, always trying to hang out with his brother instead of kids his own age. He and Matt Daehler had kinda been friends--friendly enough to talk and trade comics at least.

But he'd never been good enough friends with someone to whip it out and stroke one off in front of them. It was weird. Just not weirder than werewolves.

Scott's breath is getting heavier and Isaac chances a look over to watch the teen. Scott is staring down at...at Stiles' feet rubbing his lap with an almost pained expression.

Isaac licks his lips and clears his throat. "So...is that a thing for you?"

Scott swallows and blushes again. "I mean, just, not..."

"Yeah, it's a thing," Stiles smirks.

"It's not though! It's not all feet or whatever, just...I mean..." Scott looks a little lost. "Stiles has nice feet."

"Thanks dude."

"Shut up."

And Isaac thinks that's weird too. But this is a no judgment zone, so he doesn't say anything. He doesn't think getting a foot job counts as jerking off though and kinda wants to point that out since it's what they all agreed on.

Because if they're already doing more stuff then...well Stiles' head is in his lap. And that's turning into all sorts of awesome.

He pushes his hips up just a bit, maneuvering the human just a bit so-- "Oh," Isaac huffs.

Stiles licks his lips and pulls his gaze from Scott long enough to wink at him. "You in?"

Isaac nods and watches Stiles lick his lips again. "Would...uh. Would you...?

"What?"

"Um," Isaac doesn't think he has the guts to ask for a blowjob. Doesn't think he'd even know how to ask for one. "Are we just...here I mean? On the couch?"

"His bed isn't really big enough," Scott says.

Right. Of course not. Isaac takes a breath and then just goes for it, shifting back a bit so that Stiles isn't resting the back of his head against his half hard dick anymore and undoes the button on his jeans. He pointedly doesn't look at anything in particular--maybe the wall, the wall's a safe place--and pulls down his zipper.

Stiles is looking at the TV screen, apparently giving Isaac some sort of privacy while he shuffles his underwear and cups himself. Isaac is forever grateful Stiles doesn't want an up close view just yet.

The beta swallows thickly, then pulls himself out. He tries to remember that, judgment free zone or not, it'd still be weird to rub his dickhead against Stiles' ear. He's not that pathetic.

So there he is. With his dick out. Isaac can't tell if this is a low point in his life or a high one. He strokes himself a few times, trying to find a comfortable rhythm that doesn't jostle Stiles too much and really tries not to feel awkward. His cock just isn't having it though and starts to wilt.

Stiles is chewing on his lower lip, eyes shut as he wriggles his hips and palms over the bulge in his jeans. "Hey Isaac...do you want me to...?"

Isaac stares blankly. There are a million ways that sentence could end.

"I mean...I'm not saying I'd be good at it or anything but I could," Stiles turns his head, meeting Isaac's gaze before staring at the cock in front of his face.

And oh. _Oh_. "Uh, yeah. That's cool."

Isaac watches Stiles lick his lips again and glances over to see Scott watching them with surprised eyebrows. Huh. So they never did this before. Stiles' warm breath fans across his sensitive skin and he sucks in his stomach as the other teen slowly presses a kiss to his shaft.

And okay, yeah, all erections are a go. Isaac stiffens quickly as Stiles just breathes wetly against him and he pushes his hips up, mouth open as he tries to get more contact. The position is awkward for both of them though and Stiles sits up and turns over onto his belly to have better access.

Scott grunts. "Dude."

Stiles looks back at him. Ah. Yeah. Can't really move his feet like the Alpha wants like this. "Um...change positions?"

There's some awkward shuffling as the boys try to figure out what's going to work. Stiles ends up flat on his back, lying across the full length of the couch while Scott sits on his knees against the far armrest so that he can thrust and rub against the feet bracing on his lap. Isaac is on his knees by Stiles' head. The couch is just low enough and he's just tall enough for him to reach Stiles' mouth without too much trouble.

And while he still thinks this entire situation is weird, he can't help but flick his eyes from where he's slowly being licked, to Stiles rubbing himself through his pants, to Scott unbuttoning his jeans to bring his dick out to press against the arches of Stiles' feet.

It's hot. They're hot. He feels like he might be hot. Almost as hot as Stiles' mouth. Which is homgisslowlyslidingoverhisdick.

Isaac snaps his gaze down, not knowing what to do with his hands as he watches the other teen suckle the head of his cock. It's hotter inside than he thought it would be. Wetter. Also there's tongue. And Stiles is humming around him like he's evaluating the taste of him or something. Isaac thrusts his hips forward in an unconscious little twitch and Stiles grunts around him.

Scott is breathing open mouthed and loud like he's developed asthma again while he holds both of Stiles' feet in his hands, creating a small gap between the arches that he can fuck into.

"That's really hot," he huffs.

"Yeah," Isaac agrees.

Stiles says nothing as he brings a hand up to slide over Isaac's shaft, jerking him slowly while running his tongue against his weeping slit. It's not a full blowjob, nothing like porn. But Isaac finds himself twitching and groaning and he works up the courage to ease his fingers into Stiles' hair, not to guide him, just to hold on to something.

Scott suddenly leans over and undoes the button and zipper of Stiles' pants, reaching in without hesitation to pull out the human's hard cock. It's already leaking, bobbing with each exhale and Stiles moans as his face screws up in pleasure. And suddenly Isaac really wants to--

"Can I see your ass?"

Scott and Stiles just stop.

Isaac panics for a moment, wondering if he somehow broke the judgment-free-bro-code. "Um..."

Stiles slips off his dick. "Uh," he glances away. "I don't really think I can..."

"It's fine, never mind," Isaac says quickly while his face heats up.

"I don't even have condoms or anything," Stiles finishes with a wince.

Scott is looking like the thought of more has never occurred to him. "Dude!" he glances up at Isaac. "You and I can switch."

"Uh," Isaac isn't sure how he feels about feet.

"No, I mean, you get tails and I'll get heads."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I feel like a pig being roasted over a spitfire."

Scott doesn't wait for them to say anymore. He gets up to his feet and nudges Isaac to the side so he can drop down and take his position. Isaac shuffles for a moment before taking Scott's empty spot on the couch. His cock is shining with spit and bobbing in the cool air as he stares down at Stiles.

The boy takes Scott into his mouth just as slowly as he did Isaac, movements still unsure and cautious. Isaac glances down at his feet.

They don't really do much for him. He supposes they're nice enough; the toes are long and bony, the arch is high and his ankles are pale. He shrugs and taps the head of his cock alongside the pad of one foot, sliding up against Stiles' big toe. It feels nice, rough, but nice. Isaac is already missing the smooth, hot texture of Stiles' tongue though.

He hesitates for a moment before grabbing Stiles under each knee and bending them up and forward, folding the teen almost in half.

"Dude," Stiles slurps off Scott's dick. "I don't think I'm that flexible. Like, at all."

"Sorry," Isaac says quickly, easing back a bit.

Scott rubs the head of his cock against Stiles' cheek until the boy gets back to suckling at him.

Isaac shifts closer, wedging his thighs underneath Stiles, propping the boy up a little so that he can reach under him and tug at his jeans. Stiles works with him and Scott reaches over to help them get Stiles' pants and underwear off.

The beta gets into a more comfortable position, his cheeks heating in embarrassment and arousal as he lifts Stiles' legs up and apart, spreading him open. Stiles squirms, hand coming down as though he wants to hide himself. Isaac doesn't let him, moves so that the other teens' lower back is propped up on his thighs, tipping him backward at an odd angle.

Stiles grunts in displeasure.

Isaac just stares.

The boy is open to his gaze; balls heavy and wrinkled, hanging down from the base of his straining cock, darker in color than the rest of him. There's a small line of public hair surrounding his hole. Isaac licks his lips as he watching the pink sphincter twitch and flex as it's exposed. He finds it kind of ridiculously hot.

Scott rocks himself in and out of Stiles' hot mouth, eyes darting from that to where Isaac is staring at Stiles' asshole like he just found religion. He'd never thought about going further with his bee-eff-eff. Anything more than a quick jerk off session would have turned weird between them. Scott usually just jizzed on something Stiles loved, Stiles would bitch at him for his shitty aim before coming himself. They had a system. It worked.

Bro code.

Except maybe it was more unusual than he had previously thought. Isaac could be right. He couldn't imagine other friends doing this. Maybe this was weird and he should put a stop to it; he was an Alpha now, he should be more responsible.

Stiles groaned around his dickhead, dragging his tongue over the slit and around the crown.

Scott could probably wait to have his crisis of character later. This was more important.

It wasn't the best blowjob he'd ever received; Stiles couldn't seem to take more than a couple inches. But Scott found himself enjoying this one more. His friend just seemed so... _into it_. It was hot. And Stiles had a kinda sexy-ish mouth anyway so...

He glanced back to watch as Isaac reached down, grabbing his dick and rubbing the tip against Stiles' asshole. Stiles was becoming shiny and wet down there as Isaac leaked against him.

He wished he'd thought of that.

Scott thrust his hips, eyes trained on Isaac's cock head rubbing and weeping over Stiles' hole. The beta kept pushing just a little bit before backing off, watching the furled flesh give just a little more each time.

"Can I stick it in?" Isaac suddenly asks.

Scott balks. What?! They could do more stuff? Wow, maybe he really was a potato. He flicked his gaze down to Stiles with raised eyebrows.

Stiles slid off his dick and hesitated. "Uh..."

"Just a little bit," Isaac assures.

"Dude, I don't know about that," Stiles shifts and looks at the teen between his legs. "It's--I mean, I'm not sure about the...'full-on' part."

"Just the tip?" Isaac raises his brows, looking entirely too hopeful and cherub-like.

Stiles chews on his lower lip for a few moments, flicking his gaze between the other two boys. "Just the tip?"

"Just the tip," Isaac confirms.

"I...guess, dude," Stiles shrugs; his face a bright, blotchy red.

Isaac turns his eyes down, back to where Stiles is bare before him and starts pushing again. This time he doesn't back off and he slowly, slowly presses in.

At first Scott doesn't think it's going to work. He knows just enough about anal (unfortunately not from experience, Allison had always shut him down pretty quick whenever he'd ask her) to know that there should be lube and prep and maybe a bit more nakedness on everyone's part. There might also be a need for a good lighting crew and a director. Other than that, he has no idea what goes into anal (besides a penis). It's a magical thing he can only dream about.

But then Stiles makes a soft "Oh" and just kind of... _opens_ around Isaac. The beta sinks the tip of his head in and freezes.

"Oh my god."

Scott looks up in surprise. "What? What's wrong."

"Oh my god."

"Isaac!"

Isaac's face is scrunched up and he keeps licking his lips as he stares at the ceiling. "Just...tight."

And oh. Yeah. Huh.

Isaac pushes forward a little bit until his entire cock head just pops into Stiles' ass. And that...may just be one of the coolest things he's ever seen in his life.

"You're so cool, Stiles," he gushes.

Stiles, eyes closed and breathing heavy, gives him a half-assed thumbs up.

Scott worries for a minute. "Are you okay, dude?"

Stiles swallows thickly. "Yeah. Just. Yeah. Gimme a second."

Scott strokes his abandoned dick, wanting Stiles' mouth but willing to give the guy a break. Besides, if he was getting sucked right now, he doesn't think he'd be able to pay attention to the way Isaac is apparently having an out of body experience. Also he wants to have a turn. He can be patient.

Isaac slowly comes back to himself, looking flushed and blissed out as he stares at where he and the other boy are connected. Scott watches him reach down and slowly stroke his shaft, jerking himself off in Stiles' body.

All the boys are panting briskly as they train their gazes on Isaac and his dick.

"Can I come in you?" he asks suddenly. "I think I'm gonna come soon."

Wow. Scott had thought this couldn't get any hotter.

Stiles groans and shifts his hips. "Yeah, yeah dude, that'd be hot."

Scott watches, slack-jawed, as the beta starts striping himself in smooth, quick jerks. He's biting his lip and breathing heavily through his nose, making choked off little grunting noises. Then Isaac pulls his lips back suddenly and bares his gritted teeth with a growl.

And shifts.

Scott's heart rate kicks up and Stiles gasps.

" _Dude_!"

"Isaac?"

Isaac pauses long enough to realize something's off and swallows before his eyes widen in surprise.

"Um," he says.

"Yeah, no wolfing out while anally penetrating the human," Stiles says flatly. " _Not_ cool. That is _not_ what bros do."

"Um," Isaac says again, staring down at his dick. "Something's..."

"Are you okay?" Scott asks, hovering just a bit closer to his best friend in case he needs to protect him.

"Uh...I don't know," Isaac says honestly. "My dick is...doing something."

There's a pause.

"It's called coming bro," Stiles says, shooting Scott a 'wtf' look. "It's okay, it happens to all of us. I take it as a compliment."

Isaac scrunches his face and looks terrified before he lifts up the bottom of his shirt to expose the base of his dick.

The base of his expanded dick.

"Um," Isaac says again.

"Dude!" Stiles pushes himself up on his elbows for a better view. "What the fuck is wrong with your dick, man?"

"I don't know!"

"Is it always like that?"

"No!"

"What is that?!"

"I don't know!"

And Scott just. He just can't even right now. He doesn't know whether to feel awkward for his friends or turned on even more. His human side is warring with his wolf.

"Oh, that. Uh...Derek said that was a breeding thing," Scott gets out slowly.

" _Derek said_?!" Isaac pulls a weird face.

"Most. Awkward. Conversation. _Ever_ ," Scott says. And it had been. He still has anxious nightmares over it.

"Breeding? Uh...I don't know how to break this to you dude, but these aren't birthing hips."

Isaac ignores Stiles and turns big, pleading eyes on the Alpha. "What do I do?"

Scott quirks his mouth to the side. "I don't really know. It's never happened to me before."

He'd never wolfed out with Allison in bed. He thinks if had, she would have accidently on purpose punched him in the dick. He'd never shifted during a wank session either, so he really only had what Derek had told him what might happen.

"It's like...a knot," Scott said dumbly. "Like...a real wolf thing."

Isaac stares down at his dick like it's betrayed him. "Do I _touch_ it?"

Scott shrugs.

Stiles apparently clenches up enough to push the beta out of him. "You should probably touch it."

Isaac nods and carefully curls his hand around his knot. "Huh," he looks up. "Can I stick it back in you?"

Stiles goes pale. "Seriously just the tip, that's not fitting in me dude."

Isaac nods again quickly. "Yeah, yeah okay." And he presses forward, sinking the head of his cock back into Stiles.

Both boys groan and Stiles' head flops back, baring up his throat. Scott doesn't think that should be hot. But it really, really is.

"What's it feel like?" he asks the taller boy.

Isaac meets his gaze before turning back to where he's wrapped both hands around his dick, one stripping up the shaft while the other gently squeezes around his knot.

"Dude, it's like," Isaac's mouth works for a moment before he shakes his head. "It's _awesome_."

Stiles licks his lips and nods in agreement as he flops back down. "You can still come in me if you want."

Isaac makes a noise like he's been punched in the gut and leans forward, thrusting minutely into the prone teen while stroking his shaft faster. He squeezes his knot in slow, tight, undulating motions, mimicking what it'd be like to tie himself up inside Stiles. Scott watches, mouth open and panting as he works his dick in hand.

And Stiles is just laying there, letting his body be used and tilting his hips up just a bit to feel the blunt pressure inside him. He groans and hums, seriously rethinking the 'going all the way' thing and regretting not realizing that playing with his asshole during wank sessions could be awesome. He hadn't expected sex to be like this. At least, he'd always thought he'd be on the other end of things. But. This was nice. This was actually pretty good. And he kinda wants Isaac to thrust in a little further just to see how it would feel to be completely full.

But he also didn't think he'd be able to handle the knot on his first try. That was going to take some working up to. And lube. Mostly lube.

Stiles clenches down with a grunt, his body either trying to push out the invader or draw it deeper in, he isn't quite sure yet.

"Are you close?" he asks, reaching down to stroke himself.

Isaac makes another hurt noise and chews his lower lip, nodding while he jerks his dick harder. His fist is streaking up and down, slapping against Stiles' cheeks hard enough to bruise.

Stiles moans, gaze flicking quickly from the beta's wolfed out face to his clawed hands working between them. He props himself up on one of his elbows and cups his balls to the side so he can get a better view. It's ridiculously hot watching Isaac jerk himself off inside Stiles' body and the human can't help but flex around the cock intruding inside of him.

He plants one of his heels beside Isaac's thigh and uses the new leverage to work hips down and back up, fucking himself on the couple inches piercing his ass. Isaac squeezes his eyes shut and gives a loud groan that Scott quickly echoes. Stiles wants him in deeper, but his rim is stretched and burning and they really should have done something about making things slide easier. Anything. Spit would help.

Stiles licks his lips before bringing his free hand up to his mouth and all but slobbering on it. It's not sexy. It's not meant to be. He slips his wet fingers down, skipping over where his dick is leaking a new Lake Victoria on his stomach and reaching under his balls to feel where Isaac is stretching him open.

And that...

"Oh fuck," Stiles mutters. "Dude, you're..."

Inside me. Obviously.

But Isaac just nods like he knows what Stiles means. It's heady and he slides his spit-slick fingers around his rim, around Isaac's rigid girth as the beta stops stroking himself. The taller teen just clutches at his knot in a tight grip before grunting. Stiles pants as he slowly wraps his hand around Isaac's cock, squeezing just a little--

"Oh, fuck, Stiles, fuck!"

And Stiles' eye widen in surprise as Isaac pitches forward, leaning over him and wincing with his mouth open.

"Dude, I can feel you coming!" Stiles doesn't know why he's surprised. He just didn't expect to be able to feel Isaac twitching against his hand and inside him, to feel suddenly warmer and wetter around his stretched hole.

Scott groans next to him and Stiles is a good enough friend to reach out and stroke his dick for him. The Alpha stares down at him and his eyes flash red.

"Oh," Stiles says softly. That's...that's hot too.

He has to take his hand off of Isaac to give his own neglected cock a harsh squeeze before he starts stroking himself from base to leaking tip. Stiles rubs his palm over his dickhead and whimpers, glancing up to Isaac as he pants and wriggles.

Isaac is hissing through gritted teeth as his hips jerk and he holds his knot tightly in both hands.

"Dude, are you still coming?" Stiles asks after a few moments.

The beta huffs, eyes shut tight and fangs bared as he gives a stiff nod.

That's ridiculous.

"You're ridiculous," Stiles tells him. "But that's really hot and I'm feeling pretty good about my self-esteem right now."

Scott snorts next to him.

"Shut up," Stiles huffs. "And don't even with me right now, you never even told me you had a knot. Bro foul. Also, I get to make as many dog jokes as I want from now on."

"Yeah that's why I didn't tell you," Scott mutters.

A quick burst of something primal flashes through the Alpha and he has to take a moment while he breathes in the scent of come. He's smelled it before of course, from himself, from Stiles, from Isaac. But now it's just...heavier somehow. Thicker and more virile. And there's a lot more of it.

Scott blushes, licking his lips as he eyes the beta. He wants to know how it feels to knot someone, to be tied to them, to be enveloped by them. Maybe Stiles would be into that? Would that be too weird? They'd done a lot tonight. One step further probably wouldn't hurt their relationship.

Isaac slowly starts to relax and go boneless. He moans softly to himself and frowns at his cock.

"Are you done?" Stiles asks, wriggling his hips again.

The beta flinches and shifts out of him with a hiss, apparently too over-sensitive to bear any movement.

Stiles makes a face as a trail of jizz follows Isaac's cock and leaks out of him.

"Gross," he says.

Isaac glances up at the other two boys. "It's...not going down?"

Scott stares at Isaac's knot. "I think it's supposed to...like be inside and...plug stuff."

"Gross," Stiles says again, stroking his dick happily.

Scott flicks his gaze down to his friend and they share a look.

"Can...can I?" Scott licks his lips.

Stiles' eyes go wide and he swallows thickly before nodding. "Go for it buddy."

Scott takes Isaac's position, manhandling the grumbling beta out of the way as he slips in between Stiles' legs. Isaac just slides down to the floor with a sigh and looks all of two seconds from falling asleep on the spot.

Scott bites his lower lip before taking his dick and lining up, pressing against and then into the lax human with a low and heavy moan. Jesus, Isaac hadn't been kidding about the tightness. And the heat. Scott groans and focuses on breathing as he shoves in a little further.

He catches Stiles' gaze before he shifts with a low growl. Stiles huffs at him and squirms his hips, jostling him inside another couple inches.

Isaac's come has left Stiles slick and Scott has to keep himself from gliding in any deeper. He doesn't think his friend would appreciate it. Or maybe he would. Would he? He can't help the short thrusts of his hips as his knot throbs and slowly expands while his abdominal muscles clench.

That's...a fucking weird feeling. Scott's been on pretty good terms with his dick since he was eleven and discovered how awesome it felt to rub up against the washing machine while it went through a cycle. So. He knows his dick. And this is different.

Scott gazes down at his shaft, watching the skin at the base swell and grow heavy. Slowly, so very slowly, he reaches down with one hand like Isaac had done, and wraps his fingers around it. Annnd that's amazing. He has no idea why he hasn't done this before. He should do this all the time. Forget school or being an Alpha. Jesus. How did Derek get anything done when he could be doing this all day?

Stiles jerks his hips up and Scott slides in another inch.

"Dude," Scott moans. "Quit it."

"Make me," Stiles snorts.

Scott claps one hand against the boys' hip, stilling him easily with his superior strength. Stiles tries to move anyway and huffs when he can't get very far.

"Jerk."

Scott rolls his eyes and returns his focus to where he's almost halfway inside Stiles. He groans deeply and imagines his friend opening up for him, letting him sink in all the way and shove his knot in. Thinks about being able to really fuck him like that, what it might feel like. Scott grunts and squeezes at his knot, thrusting forward before backing out until only the tip of his dick remains inside.

"Dude, go deeper again," Stiles bitches.

Scott groans like he's being murdered. "Stiles, seriously stop. You're two seconds away from getting fucked."

Stiles seems to think about that for a minute before huffing and laying his head back against the couch cushions. He's clearly pouting.

And that shouldn't be sexy.

It's completely not sexy that his best friend is being bitchy because he wants to get fucked by him.

Scott clenches his eyes shut tight and grips his knot harder, curling his fingers behind the swell to mimic the feeling of being tied. It only takes him a few short thrusts before his balls tighten up and--

"Holy fucking god!" Scott lurches forward, weezing like he just got gut checked.

"You okay buddy?" Stiles raises a curious eyebrow.

That's two guys he's made bust a hard nut today. He feels kinda proud of himself. He's hot, has always known it. So it's good to have legit proof. Proof being pumped into his asshole. Stiles pulls a face. He sees why people use condoms in porn. Everything gets really messy really quick. But it's also sexy, so he doesn't complain. Yet. He knows himself well enough to know he'll definitely be complaining about the mess later.

He hopes this wipes off the couch.

Scott grunts and twitches between his legs and Stiles can't help but reach down to feel where they're connected. He kinda wants to touch the knot too--

"Stiles! I swear to god I'll _bite_ you!" Scott snaps. "Don't _touch_ it, stop moving."

Stiles rolls his eyes and collapses back with a huff as Scott groans again. Touchy Alphas. So rude.

He sits still for a few minutes until Scott moans and slips out. The other boy is flushed and grins stupidly before leaning back against the armrest with a sigh.

Stiles purses his lips, looking from one wolf to the other as he waits.

"Assholes," Stiles snaps. "Are you seriously going to leave me hanging?"

Scott looks over to where his friend was still hard and twitching and waves a tired hand. "Dude, just jerk yourself off."

"One: _rude_. Two: I just let both of you come in my ass after having your dicks in my mouth," Stiles glares from one boy to the next. "One of you is giving me head."

Isaac and Scott look like they're sizing each other up before they quickly shoot out their fists. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I hate both of you."

Scott wins and Isaac stares dejectedly at his pair of scissors while Scott fist pumps. He heaves a giant and put out sigh as he crawls up on his knees and settles in by Stiles' side.

"This sucks," he mutters.

Scott snorts. Stiles snickers.

"Shut up," Isaac blushes. "You know what I meant."

Stiles bucks his hips impatiently and Isaac scrunches up his face before shrugging and just going for it. He grabs the thick shaft in front of him and dips closer to take Stiles' cock head into his mouth. There's a sudden burst of flavor that almost makes him gag, but he just grunts and swirls his tongue.

Isaac can't stand the taste of his own come, why the hell would he like anyone else's? It's salty, bitter, and _slimy_. Definitely not a fan. He has one hand on Stiles' shaft, but has to move it to the boys' hips to keep him from thrusting. Stiles lets out a frustrated groan and reaches down to start stroking himself into the hot mouth bobbing on him.

And that's a bit better. Isaac sucks a little, unsure of how he feels about the weight on his tongue and about how he's doing. He tries to remember what Stiles did to him, but that was a long orgasm ago and he's kinda fuzzy on the details. Isaac slips his hand from Stiles' hip down and across his thigh. His thumb swipes through the mess leaking between his cheeks and he glances up when Stiles stiffens over his tongue and moans.

That's hot. He can work with that.

Isaac licks around the crown, rubbing his tongue against the freely flowing slit and slides his fingers lower. Stiles spreads his thighs for him and Isaac takes it as an invitation to do what he wants.

Stiles' leg jerks and Isaac grunts, pulling back to see why--

Scott is propped up against the back of the couch, lounging lazily and tugging the human's foot into his lap.

"Really?" Isaac says in exasperation.

Scott shrugs and rubs his knot against the arch of Stiles' foot.

Stiles bucks his hips again. "Dude, come on, I'm about to bust here."

Isaac huffs and slips the cock back into his mouth. He dips his fingers down again and rubs at Stiles' hole, smearing jizz across his cheeks and up to his balls in smooth strokes. Isaac feels the dick in his mouth jerk and he grins around it before sliding his fingers back down, circling Stiles' rim and rubbing. He slips a forefinger inside, just to remember the heat and grunts in surprise when Stiles jolts and nuts in his mouth.

The first long spurt hits him in the back of his throat, making him gag, but he stays there because he thinks it'd be poor manners not to.

Isaac makes a face as Stiles finishes off, stroking his dick to get everything out before collapsing back against the couch.

"Dude," Stiles pants. "That was awesome."

It wasn't awesome because now Isaac has jizz in his mouth and doesn't know what to do with it. He can't swallow. It's too slimy and he doesn't think anything would be worse than gagging on sperm and throwing it back up. Definitely not sexy. But he also can't really sit here until the end of time with it in his mouth. He's about to start dry heaving from the too bitter taste.

Isaac glances up at Stiles, watching the boy stare at the ceiling with a blissed out look. Then he leans over Stiles' stomach and spits out the glob of come onto his shirt.

"Dude!" Stiles complains. "Rude!"

The beta wipes his mouth on his sleeve and shrugs. "You're already dirty anyway."

Scott snorts and nods down between his best friends' legs. "And you're leaking all over the couch."

Stiles huffs and throws an arm over his eyes. "I need new friends."


End file.
